The Promise (album)
The Promise is an album by Bruce Springsteen, released on November 16, 2010. It contains outtakes that did not make it onto ''Darkness on the Edge of Town''. It also features modern vocals and additional instrumentation recorded in 2010. The album was also released as part of The Promise: The Darkness on the Edge of Town Story box set. "Rendezvous" was originally released on ''Tracks'' and "The Promise" was originally released on ''18 Tracks''. Live versions of "Because the Night" and "Fire" were released on ''Live 1975-85'', but the versions on The Promise are the first studio versions to be released on an album. The Promise features one of the last appearances of Clarence Clemons. He is featured on the song "Save My Love", the only song on the album completely re-recorded by Springsteen and the E Street Band. On November 16, 2010, Springsteen performed "Because the Night" and "Save My Love" with Steve Van Zandt, Roy Bittan, and The Roots on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, along with a cover of Willow Smith's "Whip My Hair". Songs from The Promise were also performed during the Wrecking Ball Tour. Track Listing Disc One # Racing In The Street ('78) # Gotta Get That Feeling # Outside Looking In # Someday (We'll Be Together) # One Way Street # Because The Night # Wrong Side of the Street # The Brokenhearted # Rendezvous # Candy's Boy 'Disc Two' # Save My Love # Ain't Good Enough for You # Fire # Spanish Eyes # It's a Shame # Come On (Let's Go Tonight) # Talk To Me # The Little Things (My Baby Does) # Breakaway # The Promise # City of Night # The Way (hidden track) Personnel * Bruce Springsteen – lead vocals, lead guitar, harmonica * Roy Bittan – piano, vocals * Clarence Clemons – saxophone, vocals * Danny Federici – organ, glockenspiel * Patti Scialfa – backing vocals on "Someday (We'll Be Together)" and "Breakaway" * Garry Tallent – bass guitar * Steve Van Zandt – rhythm guitar, vocals * Max Weinberg – drums * Tiffany Andrews – backing vocals on "Someday (We'll Be Together)" and "Breakaway" * Corinda Crawford – backing vocals on "Someday (We'll Be Together)" and "Breakaway" * Barry Danielian - trumpet on "The Brokenhearted", "It's A Shame" and "Breakaway" * Rick Gazda - trumpet on "Talk To Me" * Stan Harrison - tenor saxophone on "The Brokenhearted", "It's A Shame", "Talk To Me" and "Breakaway" * Dan Levine - trombone on "The Brokenhearted", "It's A Shame" and "Breakaway" * David Lindley - violin on "Racing in the Street" ('78) * Ed Manion - baritone saxophone on "The Brokenhearted", "It's A Shame", "Talk To Me" and "Breakaway" * Michelle Moore – backing vocals on "Someday (We'll Be Together)" and "Breakaway" * Bob Muckin - trumpet on "Talk To Me" * Curt Ramm - trumpet on "The Brokenhearted", "It's A Shame" and "Breakaway" * Richie "La Bamba" Rosenberg - trombone on "Talk To Me" * Antionette Savage – backing vocals on "Someday (We'll Be Together)" and "Breakaway" * Soozie Tyrell – backing vocals on "Someday (We'll Be Together)" and "Breakaway" Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums